Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: When Evil Stirs/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge: When Evil Stirs from Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (The scene begins with Tyler driving up road and writing in his dad's journal) Tyler: (Writing) Sometimes it feels like yesterday, other times it feels like forever. But either way, everything that happened seems too incredible to be true. (flashback Begins) It all started when Shelby and I bonded to our Energems and became Power Rangers. Past Shelby: '''Let's do this '''Tyler:(narrating) We met Keeper and Tino and his friends, then searched for the remaining Energems with our fellow rangers. The Evil Sledge send monster after monster to steal our Energems and team-up with a villain named Bowser and the other villains. One trio of Bowser's villains, The Dazzlings, tried to take Tino and make him a Dazzling too. In the end... Past Sledge: Surprise! Tyler: Sledge tried to take the Energems himself... Past Tyler: Can't move. Past Sledge: (Takes Tyler's Energem) The Red Energem. It's mine! (In the process demorphs Tyler) Tyler: And the Dazzling takes Tino in the process.. Past Adiago Dazzle: (Takes Tino) Past Sunset Shimmer: TINO!!!! NO!!! Tyler: But we weren't giving without a fight...(Tyler use his T-Rex Chopper, Sunset Shimmer used her Elemental Power, and Tino use his Keyblade to knock back Sledge into the controls causing the ship to start to fall.) Past Tyler: It's about to get wild! Past Sunset Shimmer: We've got to get off this ship! Past Tino: On the count of three, we'll jump. 1... 2... 3! (They all jump out of the airlock) Past Sledge: NNNNOOOOO!!!! Past Bowser: We will be back! (The ship crash lands in the mountains) Tyler: Beating Sledge, there was no need for the Power Rangers. We can all return to our normal lives. I know it's good that the world is safe and I'm glad to be looking for my dad again...I kind of miss having my Energem and being a Power Ranger. (Packs up and leaves) (At the Loud House, Tino and his friends we're having a pizza party) Lynn: Pizza Party!! Ash Ketchum: Best pizza party ever! Tohka: Pizza! Sunset Shimmer: Hey easy on the pizza, Tohka. (notices Tino) Huh? (Tino felt a little worried for a second) - - - Tino: Something tells me that, battling with Sledge and the villains, has just begun. - - - (At the crash site of Sledge's Ship, within the prison holds, a new villain was about to rise) Voice: Sledge is gone. It's my turn now. (manically laughs) (Theme Song) (At the ship, while Bowser and the villains were in charged, the prisoners want to escape) Prisoner #1: We chrash weeks ago Prisoner #2: Yeah. Let us out Prisoner #3: Restore our greatness. - - - (Just then a prisoner cell just opened and the prisoner himself came) Spikeball: Hey I though Heckyl was in that cell - -Who are you? Snide: My name is Snide. But you can call me, "master". Spikeball: Master Sledge is our leader. Snide: Then maybe, you'd like to join him. (Takes down the Spikeball with two strikes) - Snide: Sledge is history. You're all mine or you're toast.(Just then his neck started to glow) Not now. NNNOOO!! (Transforms into Heckyl) -HECKYL!?!?! -Your Snide? Heckyl: Please, excuse my other half. Snide is rather...uncouth. (just then Heckyl's watch started to chime) Snide: (in the watch) Don't do anything stupid Heckyl. - - Heckyl: So your the famous Bowser I have heard so much about. Who the rest of these villains? - - - Heckyl: So care to join me in my little scheme, partner. Bowser: Adiago Dazzle: Heckyl: Fine by me, Adiago. (Talking to the Vivix) Where are you manners? Open thier cells. And bring us some snacks. Oh we must celebrate this new freedom - - (The Vivix and the villains started to release all the prisoners) Baddusa: Move it Vivix. (pushes a Vivix out of the way) I'm out of here. - Hunter: (wondering) Did he say snacks? - Halfbake: I haven't had snacks in a million years. - Heckyl: Well that's all about to change (The Dazzlings find Poisandra. Curio, Fury, And Wrench surviving the crash. Poisandra being very sad.) - - Poisandra: I miss my Sledgums so much. Wrench, can't you bring him back with the re-animator machine? Wrench: That machine still work, but we don't have a piece of Sledge to use it on. (Poisandra still depressed) You must be too sad for snacks then. - Poisandra: Oh. My heart is broken. But my tummy doesn't have too be (The Vivix are bringing in treats for everyone to share) Heckyl: Now I know that in the past ..I've done some things which might lead you to belive that i'm a...a bad egg Professor Strickler: You destroyed by entire planet Heckly: None of us are perfect. Are we? Cloaked Prisoner: I perfect...perfectly horrible. Heckyl: I make you a promise. Any monster who can bring me any Energem will rule the universe by my side. If you stay, you must pledge your undying loyalty to me. Adiago Dazzle- - - - Heckyl: If not, your free to go. Now's the time. (The prisoners were thinking it over) Poisandra: Should we go? I can stay here without my Sledgums. Wrench: The why you dump him just before the ship crash? Poisandra: I'll dump you on your head, rust bucket. Cloaked Prisoner: Uh..I think I'll just go. No offense right? Heckyl: None taken Cloaked Prisoner: Great. I'll send you a postcard..or a snowglobe....Or a postcard inside a snowglobe. (Heckyl blasted the cloaked prisoner with a lighting strike and dispersed) - - Heckyl: He...would have been the first to betray us. And now we know of what becomes of traitors, don't we? - Fury: And they say I have a bad temper - - (At the museum, Koda was waiting for the mailman Category:Transcripts